


Of Sins And Shadows

by NympheSama



Series: The Campfire Chronicles [2]
Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel), Veil of Secrets (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Murder, Mystery, Oral Sex, Sex, Violence, Whodunnit? - Freeform, possible Threesome - M/M/M, story in a story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 12:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NympheSama/pseuds/NympheSama
Summary: Quinn weaves a story of secrets and lies, of mystery and murder.Will her characters discover a missing bride before its too late? And will they uncover the mystery behind her disappearance?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo
> 
> some of you are aware; i've not been doing well.
> 
> I'm trying really hard to keep at it though
> 
> please let me know what you think
> 
> x My love to you all x

**Of Sins And Shadows.**

**Prologue**

Taylor yawned, stretching his arms over his head as he slowly made his way over to the pool bar, out the back of The Celestial Hotel. He bent his arm slightly further back to scratch his shoulder blade lazily, humming to himself while wearing a content and satisfied smile. He spotted Quinn already sat on a stool, and his smile grew as he paused to press a fond kiss to her cheek, laughing quietly when she jumped in surprise. “Morning, Beautiful...” He sighed, winking as her as he continued around the bar and began pulling various bottles from the shelves. “What brings _you_ down here so early?” He asked, raising a brow at the redheads very small vodka and orange juice. “You’re usually off baking or waterfall hunting.” He chuckled fondly, his smile dimming slightly as Quinn sighed tiredly.

“Hmm, I didn’t sleep so well.” Quinn admitted reluctantly, rolling her tumbler between her palms and watching the liquid within slosh slowly around the glass. “I had this...” She began hesitantly, pausing to bite her lip as she peered up at Taylor shyly. Taylor frowned, leaning on the edge of the bar and waving for her to continue, forgetting about his mixing as he focused on his friend. “It’stupid...” She said, shaking her head, despite drawing in a deep breath to calm herself. “Well... you said last night, who wanted to go next..? With the story telling? I mean, I think we all thought you were joking at first, but then I realised you weren’t..! And I thought, ‘Oh! I have an idea!’ except... Estela beat me to it, so now-“

“Oh, my...” Taylor gasped, a relieved laugh exploding from him as he hung his head and vibrated with the effort to contain his amusement. “I can’t believe you... you barely even stopped for breath!” He teased, shaking her head at the rambling, long winded explanation she’d been giving. “Okay...” He finally sighed, raising himself to his palms against the bar, as he looked over at Quinn with a soft, yet still amused expression. “If you wanted to go next, all you had to do was say so. Estela won’t mind.” He promised, smiling brightly to try and hide the fact that he’d crossed his fingers.

“Uh huh,” Quinn snorted, rolling her eyes as she took a small sip of her drink. “Just like she didn’t mind when you chose Jake’s fighting lesson over hers?” She asked, a tiny grin tugging her lip up at one corner, as Taylor winced; remembering only too vividly how much Estela ‘hadn’t minded’ his obvious preference. He could still feel the slimy banana skin which had attached itself to his face, when she had launched him into the nearest rubbish dumpster.

“That girl has such a sensitive nature... not that you’d know it.” He huffed petulantly, pouting as he shook his head and began mixing himself a cocktail with various colourful alcohols. “Anyway, don’t worry about it... I’ll work something out and you can do your story tonight.” He promised, smiling as Quinn choked mid sip of her drink and spat the fluid back into her tumbler.

“ _Tonight?!_ ” She wheezed, patting her chest briefly as she tried to clear her airway; staring at Taylor in wide eyed shock and disbelief. “Why tonight? I thought we were doing a story a _week!_ ” She gasped, looking down at her glass dazedly, before raising the glass to her lips and tipping the entire thing down her throat, grimacing for a heartbeat as she slammed her glass back to the table. “Oh my god...” She gasped, shaking her head as she lifted her fingers to her temples and massaging gently. “I swear, I never had a migraine before I met _you_ , Taylor...” She sighed, dropping her hands to the bar and looking over at him in exasperation.

“You know, it’s funny how many of you all say that; and yet all I hear is ‘we love you, Taylor!’ It’s so strange.” Taylor hummed nonchalantly, winking at Quinn playfully when she snorted. “But, to answer you... it has to be tonight, so that Estela can keep her slot next week. So long as her routine and her preparation time isn’t interrupted, she really should be okay.” He said, taking a brief swig of vodka straight from a bottle, before pouring enough into his mixer to make Quinn blink. “I can announce this as an emergency campfire or something...” He said dismissively, shaking the mixer vigorously, before pouring the entire concoction into a glass.

“What the heck is-“ Quinn began, her brows rising in surprise when Taylor took a sip, before gagging and choking, grimacing with the overwhelming desire to spit the drink out again. The redhead began to laugh giddily at Taylor’s frustrated expression, forcing himself to swallow the god awful sip he’d taken.

“Urgh, Jake’s such a bastard...” He complained, pouting down at his glass woefully. “He won’t tell me what he put in that drink he made me, our first night here. I keep trying to recreate it because he’s such a smug git whenever I ask him to make me one; and then when he _does_ make one it’s always out of sight, so I can’t see what he uses! I haven’t even been able to get it out of him via sexual favours, wearing the pretty outfit he bought me or even after everything last night with Mike!” He groused, finally pausing for breath as he ran his hand through his hair in frustration. He glanced over at Quinn, blinking in surprise as if he’d forgotten she was there, as he blushed in embarrassment. “Uhh... just, pretend you didn’t just see or hear... any of that. Please.” He coughed awkwardly, clearing his throat as he lowered his eyes and toyed with his discarded drink distractedly.

“Oh no, I think that’s a keeper for the blackmail bin.” Quinn giggled, smiling far too innocently for the statement. “Unless, of course... you really can set this, ‘emergency campfire’ get together up...” She hummed, finishing her drink with a sly grin. “See you on the beach later, huh Taylor?” She asked sweetly, as she set her drink down and slipped from her stool, tossing her long hair over her shoulder and turning away with a wave and a wink.

“You’re an evil, _evil_ woman!” Taylor called after her, a lopsided grin on his lips despite shaking his head at her antics. “So, how _does_ one go about setting up an emergency campfire..?” He wondered aloud, as he reached up to scratch his head thoughtfully. He pouted at his useless drink, sighing as he tipped it away and set the glass back on the bar, before walking away with a distracted frown; trying to work out how to keep his promise to the redhead. He smiled, suddenly realising he had the perfect plan and increasing his pace to a trot, as he went in search of his favourite pilots.

Three hours later, as the sun cast shimmering rays of pink and red across the waves, Taylors friends convened once more upon the beach. “C’mon guys, time’s a-wastin’, if you don’t get good seats quick; well... then you’ll be forced to endure the implementation of my seating plan; and just so you know, Craig is downwind of everyone... and he just ate crab.” Taylor called, laughing as he noticed several of their friends increasing their pace.

“Hey!” Craig growled, bumping his shoulder to Taylor’s playfully as he passed, still causing Taylor to rub the area with a small wince. “Brah, that’s cold.” He said, shaking his head in feigned disappointment.

“No Craig, that’s honest.” Zahra scoffed, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she approached the fire pit; waiting for Craig to sit, before scooting three seats away from him. “Don’t even think about it, dork face.” She snorted, rolling her eyes at his sad pout.

The others quickly filled in the remaining seats, chatting amid themselves as they got comfortable; while Taylor hung back with Jake, giving them a moment to get settled. “So... last night, huh?” He said unsubtly but quietly, smirking at Jake’s scowl and matching blush. “Pretty fun. Gotta say, your whole-“ he broke off to snicker quietly, as Jake covered his mouth with his own, drawing him into a deep kiss which stole his ability to speak. He drew back sometime later, to raise a brow challengingly, as Taylor grinned sappily. “I love you.” He sighed, nuzzling Jake’s jaw affectionately as Jake snorted with amusement.

“Me too, Boy Scout... just, shut up bein’ so damn smug, alright?” Jake muttered in reply, huffing at Taylor’s amused and knowing giggle against his throat. “C’mon, Boy Scout... get a wiggle on and see to ya little goof troop here. I got some pretty specific plans for this evenin’.” He said, swatting Taylor’s ass with a grin, as he turned towards his friends.

Taylor threw a smirk over his shoulder at his lover, deliberately winking at Mike and laughing at Jake’s returning blush. He shook his head, taking a seat and leaning into Jake’s side as their friends all began turning towards Taylor expectantly. “Uh, why’s everyone looking at me?” He asked, blinking as he looked around the group.

“Because you said we had to come out here, as a matter of life and death?” Michelle said, raising a brow at him as he cleared his throat and ducked his head to scratch the back of his neck.

“He told me there was a fire in the hotel, and we were evacuating for safety until the Vaanti could put it out!” Raj cried, his eyes wide as he stared around the group worriedly. “I wanted to save the booze, doodlejumps! But I couldn’t-“

“Oh for pity’s sake, Raj.” Aleister scoffed, rolling his eyes as he leaned back against a tree and allowed Grace to lay back against his chest. “The hotel has a top of the line sprinkler system. In the unlikely event of a fire, they would activate and douse it within minutes.” He sneered.

“I was told there would be booze. And ice cream.” Zahra said blandly, as the group frowned at each other curiously, before turning towards Taylor once more.

“Uh, so there may have been a very little... white lie or two.” Taylor coughed, clearing his throat as he avoided everyone’s gaze and fiddled with Jake’s jacket zipper. “But, basically we have a new contender for Camp; and seeing as Estela took next week’s slot, and I would never do anything to upset that... it seemed prudent to let the littler story go first.” He said, flashing a brief grin around the group before sprawling himself comfortably over both Jake and Mike. “Ahem... Quinn! Why don’t you take it away?!” He called, diverting his friends attention towards the redhead as she blushed and toyed with the ends of her hair.

“Um, thank you all for coming... even, though it seems to have been under false pretences.” She said, throwing Taylor a withering look which did nothing to dampen the grin he wore. “I didn’t want to take your moment from you, Estela... but I really think you’ll enjoy this too.” She added, biting her lip, before clearing her throat and sitting straighter, her hands on her knees as she folded them beneath her on her log bench. “So, I call this story, ‘Of Sins And Shadows’... it’s a mystery, filled with intrigue, passion and murder; and it’s set in a small town, where everyone has a secret to keep...” She said, rolling her eyes as Taylor and Diego both squealed with excitement, exchanging long distance high fives across the campfire, before settling down for the story once more. “Our story begins, in a cold and lonely room...”


	2. Missing Persons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hi there! Look; an update!
> 
> Sorry this took so long, lots happening, me being shit etc lmfao
> 
> Anyway, I really struggled with this (as is obvious) and - I may be shelving all wip's for the foreseeable... I have the birthdays/challenges and an xmas fic to write and I would really like to have all of those sorted before even trying to work on the in depth stuff
> 
> So, for now at least; I'm gonna focus on getting my things done (hopefully ahead of time so I can start updating again) but we shall see! 
> 
> Thankyou everyone for reading and waiting so patiently for this (sorry again) I actually have no wifi again at the moment too - so that makes things hard as well!
> 
> SO SORRY AGAIN
> 
> and uh, please - please never stop giving me your kudos, comments and feedback - seriously; its kept me alive just lately, no word of a joke. Thankyou all - I cherish every single comment or kudos you've ever graced me with. They inspire and encourage me every day
> 
> x My love to you all x

**Of Sins And Shadows.**

**Missing Persons**

The chair was cold, hard and unforgiving. He sighed, fidgeting in discomfort in the bare, police interrogation room; watching the minutes tick by on the rooms only accessory, a clock high on the wall. _Oh my **god!**_ He thought with another sigh, leaning forward to prop elbow on the small table in the centre of the room, resting his chin in his hand. _How much longer are they going to keep me here?!_ He wondered, a small groan of distress escaping him at the thought of another hours waiting. “Urgh, I haven’t been this _bored_ since I-“ He began to mutter, when the door at the far end of the room swung open, as if answering his unspoken questions. “Huh, if I’d known that complaining made you guys get in here faster, I would’ve started a long time ago.” He mumbled to himself, as a woman in a sharp suit entered, flashing an FBI badge. “Ooh, shiny.” He snarked, sitting back in his chair and pouting at the newcomer, folding his arms over his chest irritably.

“Sorry for the delay.” She said distractedly, though she sounded anything but. She dropped into the chair opposite him, and he couldn’t help but blink in surprise. “Special Agent, Zahra Namazi, FBI.” She drawled, leaning back and kicking one foot up on the table, narrowing her eyes as she pointed her finger at him like a pretend gun; firing it as she winked at him. “And you are... Taylor?” She asked, raising a brow as if half curious if she had the wrong person.

“Uh, yeah... that’s right.” Taylor replied distractedly, swallowing thickly to try and regain his wits. He stared unsubtly at the unconventional woman, as she flipped her mohawk over her shoulder, revealing a row of shiny studs and rings in her ears.

“Well, _Taylor._ ” Zahra drawled, snickering as she dropped her feet back to the floor and leaned forward, banging her palm to the table and making Taylor jump in surprise. “I’m hoping you can answer some questions for me...” She said, leaning closer to grin at him in a way which Taylor found highly disconcerting. “And let me tell you, I got quite a few.” She whispered lowly, as Taylor shifted his weight on his seat awkwardly. Zahra paused a moment longer, before leaning back in her chair; her eyes intent on Taylor as she slammed a heavy folder onto the table. She smirked when he jumped again, even snickering at the accusatory scowl he threw her, before flipping the folder open to reveal several small, Polaroid photos.

Taylor leaned forward hesitantly, a confused frown on his face as he watched Zahra, who in turn, was watching him carefully. Finally, Taylor looked down at the pictures. One he saw was of a plain and empty room, a cabin with its lonely window casting a sad glow over the bare floorboards and walls. The second photo he looked at, caused his stomach to roll with nausea, his hand rising to his mouth worriedly for a moment, before he clenched it tight and lowered it back to the table. He forced himself to stare at the bloodied knife, his brow knitting hatefully as he recalled its purpose and use. The third photo however, caused his heart to stop cold in his chest, the gruesome discovery still fresh in his mind. He was thankful of the darkened area, where the bloody mess would have been; on the photograph of the first murder victim, of the harrowing series of events which he’d lived through in the past few weeks.

“See, here’s the thing, Taylor...” Zahra finally said, crossing her ankle over her knee slowly. “I’m just trying to make sense of just what the holy fuck went down in this crazy, middle of nowhere town.” She explained, spreading her palms and raising a brow at him pointedly, before tipping her chin towards a document just at the edge of the heavy folder. “Looking at this report, I got a kidnapping, multiple break-ins, an arson and at least-” she paused to count on her fingers, cocking her head at him and narrowing her eyes. “ _Four_... homicides.” She said, drawing in a deep breath and slowly leaning forward, steepling her fingers beneath her chin. “And _you,_ think you know who was behind it all?”

“What can I say?” Taylor coughed awkwardly, though he quickly regained his sense of equilibrium and pasted a cocky smirk to his face. “It’s been a wild ass month.” He said, spreading his palms just as Zahra had previously.

“Hmm...” Zahra hummed, her eyes narrowing once more as she poked her tongue into the side of her cheek. Finally, she picked up a pen, tapping it against the top of the table top. “Okay then. Tell me about it, stud.” She sneered, smirking wickedly as Taylor raised a brow and blinked in confusion. “Tell me everything you _think_ you know about what happened here. From the beginning... without leaving out any details. Then, I’ll tell you if I believe you or not.”

Taylor frowned, meeting Zahra’s steady gaze for a long pause, before finally drawing a deep breath and looking around the room dazedly; finally shaking his head and turning back to the patiently waiting woman before him. “Well... I guess in that case, it all started; with a wedding...” He said, biting his lip and closing his eyes as he returned himself to the moment he’d first arrived in the crazy Louisiana town, replaying the memory in his head as if it had happened only that very morning.

**~A month before~**

Taylor looked down at the letter in his hand, worrying his lip between his teeth as he frowned at the small object with no lesser amount of confusion, than when he’d first received it. With a sigh, he turned it over and pulled the contents free of its envelope for what felt like the hundredth time, smoothing it out to read as he shook his head curiously.

_You are cordially invited, to the wedding of Rebecca McKenzie and Aleister Everett Rourke the second, to be held at Rourke Manor in Baton Rouge, Louisiana._

Taylor sighed, shaking his head as his taxi pulled up outside an imposing family estate in the rural end of Baton Rouge town, Louisiana. _What the fuck are you **doing** here, Taylor?_ He wondered for the thousandth time, finally looking up as the taxi came to a halt, his eyes widening as he leaned towards the window slightly. “Wow...” He breathed, just as the door swung open and a handsome, broad shouldered man with dark mocha walked out; beaming a great, welcoming smile at Taylor.

“Welcome to Rourke Manor, man! Oh, I mean... uh, sir.” The man said, wincing guiltily and quickly correcting himself as Taylor hurried to climb out of the car. “You... are here for the rehearsal dinner, ri- uh, I assume?” The man asked, fidgeting awkwardly in his obvious discomfort.

“I’m Taylor. A friend of Becca’s.” Taylor replied with an easy smile, before coughing and remembering the fancy invitation, which was still clutched tightly in his hand. “I uh, I mean _Rebecca’s.”_ He corrected, as the man began to laugh quietly.

“You can relax,” he snickered, covering his mouth with his hand and leaning closer to Taylor conspiratorially. “She’s Becca to me, too.” He chuckled, sticking out his hand with enthusiasm. “Looks like you’ve never been here before. I’m Sean Gayle, and I’d be happy to show you the way.”

“Wow, thanks Sean.” Taylor smiled, snickering to himself as he flashed the taller man a sly grin. “I’d like _anything_ you have to show me.” He said, chuckling quietly when Sean spluttered and his eyes widened in surprise.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” He coughed, clearing his throat as he eyed Taylor uncertainly. “Heh... you’re uh, pretty direct, aren’t you?” He asked, his expression turning thoughtful as his shock began to fade. “From the city?”

“New York, yeah.” Taylor laughed, grinning and running his hand over the back of his neck with minor awkwardness. “Uh, we’ve mastered the art of awkward discussion there... I tend to flirt first and think later nowadays. Sorry about that...” He offered by way of apology, biting his lip guiltily.

“Nah, it’s cool. I like it.” Sean laughed, seemingly over the shock entirely. “We could use some more of that around here, to be honest.” He said, gesturing towards the manor with his arm and turning to lead Taylor through the doors, into an elegant foyer. “So, how do you know Becca?” Sean asked curiously, looking over with an open smile.

Taylor fought to hide a wince, focusing his attention onto the lavish room around him. “We were best friends in college...” he admitted with a fond grin, recalling the eccentric redhead happily. “But, we kind of lost touch since.” He added, his eyes flicking to Sean to find him looking back in sudden, excited understanding. “I, uh... I was honestly surprised to get the invitation.” Taylor huffed, a small knot in his stomach finally easing, the confession slipping from him easily as he talked with the friendly man.

“Oh dude, she’s told me some _stories_ about her college days!” Sean chuckled cheerfully, sighing wistfully as he shook his head. “Puts some of my own to shame, I can tell you that.” He sniggered, before turning back to Taylor with a smile. “It sounds like the two of you were a force to be nature back then.” He said, as Taylor shuffled his feet guiltily.

“I guess you could say that...” He huffed, looking down at his guilty shuffling, before looking back up at Sean with a grin, though he tried to contain it by biting his lip. He eyed Sean speculatively for a moment, raising a brow before clicking his fingers. “Let me guess. _You’re_ best friends with the groom?” He asked, blinking in surprise when Sean burst out laughing.

“ _Best friends?!”_ The dark man chortled, shaking his head as he fought to regain control of himself. “I wouldn’t call us that... and I think Aleister would probably shoot anyone who suggested such a thing with his piercing, angry laser eyes.” He said, drawing in a deep breath as his amusement finally eased. “Our families have... a long history.” He said carefully, clearing his throat as he shifted in clear unease. “Both with Baton Rouge, and with each other.” He added, before finally rolling his eyes and sighing, his lips twisting with frustration briefly before he smiled warmly again. “Our families have been rivals for years, but... Aleister and I are uh, friendly. Almost.” He said, coughing through the final word as if to hide it as he scrubbed the back of his arm awkwardly.

Taylor laughed, breaking the tension he could feel forming in Sean as he looked around the foyer, making a show of disinterest in his story about their families rivalry. _Though that could be a good angle, if I need to do any digging for a story._ He thought idly, smiling as he turned back to the large, mocha skinned man. “So, do you live in a mansion too?” He asked, unsubtly changing the subject.

“Uh,” Sean raised a brow, looking at Taylor curiously as he cocked his head. “Define ‘mansion’.” He said slowly, laughing when Taylor immediately began to snort and snicker with laughter himself.

“If you need me to define mansion,” he laughed, shaking his head fondly, finding the other man strangely easy to talk and laugh with. “Then you live in a mansion, my friend.” He chuckled, winking coyly at the taller man.

Sean huffed, nodding his head as he raised his fist and offered it to Taylor, bumping them together gently. “Touché.” He said, a broad grin splitting his face as he led Taylor past a massive spiral staircase, where he happened to spy a half open door, leading to a gallery of expensive art.

Taylor couldn’t help but gawk, staring at the no doubt priceless masterpieces in awe. “Man...” He whistled, slowly drinking in the beautiful pieces. “Becca always joked about marrying a rich guy, but I didn’t think she’d follow through.” He said, snorting as he shook his head in bewilderment. “ _Especially,_ not on this scale.” He added, taking a last look at the artwork with a weary sigh.

“Believe me, you’re not the only one surprised.” Sean huffed, spreading his palms as he walked backwards a short pace ahead of Taylor, yelping and turning quickly when he bumped into something behind him. “The whole town’s been buzzing about this for months, man.” He said, glancing around briefly to make sure they were alone, before leaning down toward Taylor to speak in hushed tones. “Let’s just say... it’s not every day that the heir to the town’s richest family; gets engaged to a dockworker’s daughter.” He said, winking conspiratorially, before pulling away with a small laugh.

“Heh, way to go, Becca.” Taylor snorted, snickering at his best friends never changing determination and ability to drop herself into situations which were way over her head.

“What about you?” Sean asked, jolting Taylor from his thoughts and memories with a small start of surprise. “Anyone significant in your life?” He asked, as Taylor squirmed, wishing there was only pure and mild curiosity in the question. He cleared his throat, wondering if he could put off the sly interest the other man was showing in him somehow.

“Does my editor count?” He asked slowly, snorting in slightly forced amusement as he rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. “We spend nights and weekends together, she calls me all the time just to check in... on my deadlines.” He said dryly, grinning crookedly at the other man.

“Ah, so you’re in publishing?” Sean asked, nodding his head curiously as he smiled at Taylor warmly.

“A journalist.” Taylor admitted, ducking his head in embarrassment when Sean began to laugh heartily.

“I’ve seen this movie, man!” He said cheerfully, laughing as he led Taylor deeper into the enormous building. “The hard-working journalist, pounding coffee at his desk, no time for a personal life...” He teased, laughing at his own joke as Taylor pouted at the unintentionally accurate description of his life.

“Well,” he said, shrugging his shoulders in an awful attempt at nonchalance. “I’m sure I’d make time to get personal with _someone..._ ya know, if they hurry up and come find me.” He snickered, biting his lip guiltily as he flushed with warmth.

“Be still my beating heart!” Sean laughed, bumping his fist to Taylor’s shoulder briefly as Taylor ducked his head and chuckled awkwardly. “Colour me flattered!” He said, pausing as he ran his eyes over Taylor with obviously growing interest. “Gotta say, I haven’t met anyone with such a sense of humour in awhile... all stiff upper lip, boring types out here, man.” He said, sighing as he looked around and shook his head sadly.

“Is that what you call that?” Taylor asked, grinning as he gestured to Sean’s still slightly darkened cheeks, “I’d always heard ‘blushing’...” He teased good naturedly, relaxing when Sean laughed heartily.

“What can I say?” He said, spreading his palms and grinning broadly. “We Baton Rouge boys are... usually _not_ so straightforward.” He said between small rumbles of laugher, winking at Taylor playfully. “You out of town journalists are obviously a lot more trouble than us simple folks.”

Taylor laughed, not even trying to deny the gentle teasing as his awkwardness began to ease, the banter flowing more naturally that he soon found himself unable to dissuade it at all. “So,” he said, clearing his throat as he changed the subject instead. “What about you, Sean?” He asked, looking up at the larger man with a curious grin. “What do you do?”

“Depends when you’re asking, to be honest.” Sean chuckled, scratching the back of his neck as he grinned. “Nowadays; I’m a lawyer, following in my Dad’s footsteps... but I used to be into football when I was younger, ‘til I blew my knee out.” He said, folding his arms over his chest.

“Really?” Taylor asked, blinking as he absorbed the surprising information. “I... would not have pegged you for a lawyer.” He admittedly awkwardly, running his eyes over the other man with fresh respect. “Hmm... let me guess-“ he hummed, narrowing his eyes in playful consideration. “Some kind of fancy, corporate law?”

“Ha, nah man.” Sean snorted, shaking his head in amusement as he ran his eyes over Taylor with a grin. “Criminal defence, actually.” He amended, laughing and blushing as Taylor whistled appreciatively.

“So...” He said teasingly, grinning as he bounced on the balls of his feet lightly. “If I happen to wake up tomorrow, in the drunk tank after going full, whirling dervish on Baton Rouge’s streets...” He hummed, wiggling his brows playfully.

“I’m your man!” Sean chuckled, as he offered his palm and slapped it to Taylor’s with a grin. “Listen,” he said, his smile fading slightly as he gestured over his shoulder with his thumb. “I’d be happy to keep you outta the way of all those rich snobs for the rest of the afternoon, but... we should probably go join the ‘party’.” He sighed, rolling his eyes and stifling a small groan. “And I use the word ‘party’ very loosely here, man.” He added, sighing as he shook his head.

“I’ll bear that in mind.” Taylor laughed, fighting to contain a grin at Sean’s tired expression. “Lead the way...” He said, following after Sean as he led him deeper into the mansion, to a large dining hall which was half full of wealthy socialites. Taylor immediately lost track of Sean, for as soon as he entered, a young woman with a beaming smile rushed over and threw her arms around him.

“Taylor!” Rebecca squealed happily, crushing him as he laughed and held onto her tightly. “You’re here!” She gasped, pulling back to stare at him in giddy joy. “You have _no idea_ how much I’ve missed you!” She choked, her eyes welling with tears as Taylor pulled her into another hug.

“Becca...” He sighed, holding on tightly for several long heart beats, allowing the redhead to regain her composure. “God, I’ve missed you too!” He admitted, shaking his head as he ran his eyes over her, hardly able to believe it had been so long since they’d last seen each other. _Or even spoken..._ a small voice added in the back of his mind, though he hurried to chase the unwelcome thought away.

“Ahhh!” Rebecca sighed, her grin infectious as she beamed at Taylor, her eyes dancing with joy. “I’m so glad you came! It’ll be just like old times.” She said, her grin turning wry as she bumped her hip to Taylor’s playfully.

“... Except, slightly less hung over, right?” He asked, shaking his head at his friend as she gasped with feigned offence and incredulity.

“Not if I can help it!” She promised smugly, laughing at Taylor’s groan of anticipation. Her giddy expression faded slowly, turning wistful as she drew in a deep breath and captured Taylor’s hands with her own. “Can you believe I’m getting _married_?” She whispered conspiratorially, leaning closer to Taylor as if telling some great secret.

“I honestly can’t believe it’s take this long for someone to try to lock it down.” Taylor snorted, grinning as he squeezed Rebecca’s hands and raised a brow at her playful smirk.

“Who said no one else tried?” She asked teasingly, shuffling her weight between her hips as she winked coyly.

“Well then,” Taylor laughed, shaking his head in amusement. “It must have taken a lot for this gut to _succeed._ ” He amended, his gaze softening as he drank in the vision of his best friend. Her hair had grown longer, streaming down her back and over her shoulders in soft waves which complemented her rosy complexion.

Her grey eyes danced with joy as she sighed, gazing at Taylor happily. “You could say that...” She said leadingly, before subtly raising her hand and showing off her engagement ring; and it’s _enormous_ diamond.

“Holy fuck, Becca!” Taylor gasped, his jaw dropping at the almighty gem. “That rock is bigger than me!” He teased, laughing as she swatted his arm fondly. “Doesn’t that thing make your arm tired?!” He demanded, shaking his head at the oversized diamond. _This is the thing about marriage... it’s all a show nowadays. There’s no meaning any more... no magic._ He thought, immediately feeling guilty as he squeezed Rebecca’s hand. _Well, for others... but not for Becca!_ He corrected, smiling lopsidedly as she giggled quietly.

“That’s just an added bonus...” She hummed, grinning brightly as she flexed her arms to show off her surprisingly toned muscles. “Cross fit arms, without even hitting the gym!” She said, before dissolving into laughter with Taylor.

Taylor’s brow rose as he watched a handsome, sharply dressed man approach. His bearing seemed aristocratic, and more than a little distant. The man’s eyes were a piercing blue, complementing his pale features and white hair. “Oh, perfect!” Rebecca said, beaming as she noticed the approaching man. “Here’s my fiancé, Aleister Rourke.” She said, her arm slipping around her fiancés as she turned to smile at him. “Aleister, this is Taylor. We were _inseparable_ at Hartfeld!”

“Indeed, so you’ve said.” Aleister drawled, his eyes calculating as they swept over Taylor with vague interest. “A pleasure to meet you at last, Taylor.” He greeted, holding his hand out to Taylor. “Rebecca speaks well of you...” He said, his lip twitching with the briefest hint of frustration as Taylor took his hand. “And often.” He added, squeezing Taylor’s hand firmly.

“Er, thanks... Aleister.” Taylor coughed, shaking his hand discreetly as it stung briefly, when released from the other mans tight grip. _Whoa, time to defuse mister jealous and possessive..._ He thought, pasting a sly grin on his lips as he looked Aleister over appreciatively. “Wow, Becca...” He said, clucking his tongue against the roof of his mouth. “You didn’t tell me Aleister was so hot!” He said, winking at the pale man suggestively.

“I like to let his hotness speak for itself...” Rebecca said lightly, waving a dismissive hand as Aleister’s tense shoulders eased, understanding flaring in his piercing eyes.

“Well, uh...” He said, clearing his throat as he peered down at Taylor, who raised a challenging brow at him. “That is, thank you for the compliment, Taylor.” He said, his expression smoothing once more into the impenetrable sneer of the aristocracy.

“I told you in college,” Rebecca reminded, bumping her hip to Taylor’s playfully. “Anyone I married would have to be super hot, look great in a tux; and play guitar.” She said smugly, beaming as Taylor snorted and bumped his hip back to hers.

Aleister’s brow furrowed, peering down at Rebecca with a small tilt of his head. “... I don’t play guitar.” He said, his gaze softening as Rebecca laughed and pressed herself to his chest, patting his cheek with a small wink.

“Always time to learn, babe.” She purred, giggling fondly as Aleister shook his head and smiled at her. “Always time to learn.” She repeated with a coy grin, tipping her head slightly as Aleister leaned towards her, as if drawn by an invisible force.

Taylor averted his eyes with a small smile, clearing his throat unsubtly as he noticed an exceptionally well dressed young woman squinting at the three of them, assessing them, before she stalked over. Her blonde hair bounced as she walked, a tight smile plastered unconvincingly to her lips. “Don’t Becca and Aleister make a cute couple?” The blonde stage whispered to Taylor, distracting the pair beside him and attracting their attention, as Taylor hid a frown at her falsely friendly tone. “At least, now that she’s dressing on the Rourke family’s dime...”

“Michelle...” Aleister snapped immediately, a dark scowl on his face as he looked over at her resentfully, his hand settling on Rebecca’s arm reassuringly as she dropped her gaze to her feet.

“I’m kidding, obviously!” Michelle laughed, gesturing towards Rebecca with a too bright smile, as Taylor grit his teeth at the obvious falsity of her tone. “Becca knows how much I love her.” She said, smirking at the redhead as she peeked up and met her eyes shamefully.

“Totally...” She said quietly, trying to force a smile to her lips, though her eyes betrayed her pain.

Taylor felt his irritation spike, as the blonde glanced towards him, raking her eyes over him with obvious disinterest. “Sorry, but if we’ve met... I’ve totally forgotten you.” She said rudely, gesturing towards him dismissively with a perfectly manicured hand.

“Michelle...” Rebecca said, glancing towards Taylor apologetically, as he grinned goofily at her, determined not to let his friend feel guilt on his part. “This is Taylor, my best friend from college.” She explained, her grey eyes sad as she averted her eyes from Taylor’s. “Taylor, this is Michelle Nguyen, my... maid of honour.” She said, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath as Taylor felt his irritation swell further.

“Oh, of _course_!” Michelle gasped, laughing as she waved her hand towards Taylor. “I should have known you were Becca’s college friend.” She said, eyeing Taylor with a cold gleam in her eye. “You both have that same, spit shined blue collar thing going on.” She said, smiling sweetly as her eyes glittered with vindictive glee. “Such an adorable look, I’m almost jealous of how well you pull it off.” She said unconvincingly, as Taylor’s hand balled at his side. “You’re the _journalist,_ right?”

Taylor narrowed his eyes, his temper snapping as he gazed at the blonde with false ignorance. “That’s me.” He said tightly, forcing a thin smile to his lips as Michelle tossed her hair over her shoulder, her gaze turning calculating and sharp.

“I saw you talking to my ex before.” She said, as Taylor’s brows rose in surprise, wondering how Sean and the vicious creature before him could have ever been involved. “I’m surprised he gave you the time of day.” She said, cocking her head and running her eyes over Taylor slowly, taking a more detailed examination of him. “ _Quaint_ isn’t really his sort of thing.” She said, her tongue running along her pristine white teeth as she smirked at him.

Taylor forced an easy smile to his face, shrugging his shoulders and raising his hands towards the blonde. “I’m sorry; I think we got off on the wrong foot here.” He said easily, cocking his head at the blonde and forcing his smile to grow. “Can I just say that you, look... _stunning._ ” He breathed, feigned awe dripping from his every word.

“I... uh,” Michelle faltered, her eyes widening in surprise. “Th-thankyou, I guess.” She said, blinking away her shock as her smile returned, perhaps slightly more natural than before. “Perhaps you do have some taste, after all.” She amended, turning back towards Aleister with a final considering look.

“And just, forget all about what everyone else is saying, okay?” Taylor continued, his smile sympathetic as he ran his eyes over Michelle critically. “That outfit works. At least, for _you._ ” He amended, wincing as if recalling something hurtful or unpleasant.

“What everyone...” Michelle repeated, her eyes widening in surprise, as if she couldn’t comprehend what Taylor was saying. “... is saying?” She asked, smiling uncertainly and tilting her head in silent request of more information.

“If you ask _me_ ,” Taylor said, gesturing towards Michelle and taking a step back, smiling widely as he breathed a feigned gasp of awe. “Your whole, ‘no make up, all my flaws out there for the world to see’ look is _empowering._ ” He said, jabbing her shoulder playfully with his fist. “Keep rocking it just like you are now, okay? No matter _how_ much people whisper about it.” He said encouragingly, giving her a thumbs up and a wink for added benefit.

“I... well...” Michelle blustered, her hand on her chest as she stared at Taylor in disbelief. “I mean, that...” She tried again, before clearing her throat and narrowing her eyes, casting a glance around the room suspiciously and finally scowling at Taylor haughtily. “Right. Well, I don’t know who you are, but... don’t try anything.” She sniffed, walking off as she shook her head in vague confusion.

Taylor smirked after her, satisfaction bubbling in his veins as he turned back to Rebecca to see her trying to hide a smile of her own. “Huh.” Aleister hummed, clucking his tongue as he watched her leave, clearly impressed by the exchange. “I can’t say I’ve ever seen someone handle Michelle like that.” He mused thoughtfully.

“It was incredible!” Rebecca gushed, unable to keep her amusement or joy inside any longer. “Like some Jedi mind trick!” She giggled, reaching for Taylor’s hands as she bounced on the balls of her feet.

“I grew up in the Midwest, remember?” Taylor snorted, grinning lopsidedly as he winked at her. “Passive-aggressive is in our DNA.” He teased, squeezing her hands as his face lit with sudden mirth. “Remember that guy in the tank top? At the A-B-O party?” He said, knowing she did from the way she blushed and laughed.

“Oh god, he was terrified to come near you the rest of the year!” She managed to say through her laughter, shaking her head fondly as she looked off after Michelle. “But this still beats that... seriously, that was amazing. She’s never that nice to anyone!”

“Pfft, if that’s Michelle being nice, I’d hate to see her mean.” Taylor scoffed, his brow furrowing suddenly as a thought occurred to him. “Wait, why is even your maid of honour? You don’t even seem to get along...”

“It’s... complicated.” Rebecca said uneasily, lowering her eyes from Taylor as she bit her lip.

“The social circles of Baton Rouge often are.” Aleister said gently, his arm curling around Rebecca’s waist and drawing her to his side. “Now come, dearest. Mother wished to speak with you about flower arrangements...” He said, as Rebecca looked at Taylor guiltily.

“Hey, don’t pull that face.” He said gently, releasing her hands to gently bump his fist to her jaw. “Come find me when you’re free, ‘kay Becca?” He said, laughing at the instant relief which flooded her face.

“Yes!” She sighed, shaking her head as she folded easily into Aleister’s side. “ _God,_ yes.” She said, before reluctantly walking away with her fiancé.

Taylor stood in place, shaking his head as he watched them go. _Rebecca McKenzie, what have you gotten yourself into this time..?_ He wondered fondly, eyes darting around the room as he noticed guests were beginning to move to find their seats in the dining room. Feeling distinctly out of place, he slunk to the back of the hall and found an empty seat next to a ruggedly handsome young man, who appeared to be just as out of place as he was himself. “Is this seat taken?” He asked, swallowing heavily as the man turned his head to look at him.

Sandy hair fell almost to his shoulders, a permanent five o’clock shadow dusting his jaw. Taylor fought hard to keep from dropping himself directly into his lap, though his eyes made a noticeably slow and thorough journey over the man. “Well, I _was_ hopin’ to put me feet up and take a little nap when things got borin’,” he drawled, his sharp cerulean eyes examining Taylor just as thoroughly, seeming to come to a decision as he grinned crookedly. “But sure... Ya just go right ahead and take my footrest.”

Taylor snorted, warmth rising in his cheeks as he smiled back at the man brightly. “What, you’re not absolutely _riveted_ by rehearsal dinners?” He asked teasingly, running his eyes over the other man again as he lowered himself into his appropriated chair.

The man’s clear eyes darkened, turning towards the front of the room as he sighed heavily. “Not when it’s my sister gettin’ married to that...” He paused, clearing his throat and glancing around the room, seeming to mentally remind himself of his surroundings. “Never mind.” He mumbled tightly, grimacing as he shifted his weight in his seat.

“Whoa...” Taylor breathed, his eyes widening in surprise as he looked the man over again, biting his lip at the thought that he’d been eyeballing his best friends brother. _Becca will either laugh or try to kill me._ He thought seriously, shaking his head to clear away as much of the shock as he could. “You’re... Becca’s brother?”

“Yeah?” The man huffed, rolling his eyes and raising a brow as he turned to peer at Taylor curiously. “Have we met or somethin’?” He asked, suspicion bleeding into his tone as he eyed Taylor warily.

“I’m her friend, Taylor.” He said, blinking at the momentary blankness in the other man’s gaze, before they cleared with sudden understanding. “From Hartfeld?”

“So, _you’re_ Taylor?” The man chuckled, cocking his head thoughtfully. “She talked about ya all the time.” He huffed, hesitating a brief moment, before seeming to come to a decision. He offered his hand to Taylor, who grinned as he accepted and shook it warmly. “Jake.” He said by way of introduction, as Taylor tried hard to keep himself from swooning on the spot.

“Jake, huh?” He hummed, clicking his tongue as he looked Jake over again, trying to find even a small link between him and his sister. He huffed when his examination proved fruitless, dangling his arm over the back of his chair as he turned towards Jake. “I gotta admit... I’d have never guessed you and Becca were related.” He sighed, shaking his head as Jake raised a brow at him.

“Not sure I know how to take that.” He said with a half grin, clearly amused despite his best efforts not to be.

“Well I mean, you’re both attractive, obviously...” Taylor said without thinking, immediately aware of the burning sensation in his cheeks. “I uh, sorry... that wasn’t what I-“ He babbled awkwardly, clearing his throat as he gestured with his hands. “It’s just, she’s so... and you’re so...” He said, words abandoning him momentarily.

“Yeah, yeah.” Jake huffed, rolling his eyes as he looked away with a small, disappointed sigh. “She’s all sunshine and rainbows, while I’m...” He hesitated, trailing off as his hands balled into fists in his lap.

Taylor’s heart swelled for the other man, his pain clear as a muscle in his jaw flickered. “A midnight motorcycle ride?” He offered suddenly, his breath catching when Jake tensed briefly, before relaxing and turning towards him with a cocky grin.

“Heh, I’ll take that.” He said smugly, smirking when Taylor bit his lip and pointedly averted his gaze, looking around the room for an extended heartbeat.

“So... has Becca changed much?” Taylor asked, turning back to Jake after finally wrestling his body back under his control. “I mean, I never would have pictured her marrying into a family like the Rourke’s.” He said, gesturing towards Aleister with his thumb and a small grimace.

“Honestly, I’m as surprised as _you_ are.” Jake said, shaking his head as he looked around the lavishly decorated room and clicking his tongue, shrugging his shoulders as a small frown formed on his brow. “Not that I ever really thought much of her taste in men... tell ya the truth.” He admitted, shaking his head as he scoffed and rolled his eyes to the ceiling. “But I didn’t ever think she’d end up with a walkin’ sense of entitlement like _Aleister_.”

Taylor hummed, privately agreeing with Jake, though he didn’t dare say as much when he was attending the man’s wedding; to his best friend, no less. “He... seems like a nice enough guy...” He hedged awkwardly, clearing his throat and pointedly avoiding Jake’s clear eyes.

“’Seems,’ is definitely the operative word in that sentence.” Jake snorted, seeming amused by Taylor’s avoidance of his gaze, grinning as he instead ran his eyes over the redhead quickly.

Taylor was about to reply with a witty rejoinder, when their conversation was interrupted, by the sound of a spoon tapping against the side of a glass, signalling a toast. A stern elder gentleman rose at the head of the table, a champagne flute in his hand. His hair was an impeccable brown, though Taylor suspected it had ‘help’ to keep the grey from it. He grimaced at the sight of diamond cuff links, twinkling at his wrists. “For those of you I haven’t had the pleasure of meeting, I am Everett Rourke; father to the young man whose nuptials we’ll be celebrating tomorrow.” He said, beaming around the room with a smug grin which made Taylor distinctly uncomfortable. “As most of you know, the Rourke legacy in Baton Rouge goes back _many_ a generation. Tomorrow,” he said, clapping a hand on his sons shoulder in a show of pride. “It continues on, to the next.” He said, turning to face Aleister, as he sat straight in his chair, his rapt attention on his father as he made his speech.

“For any father, his eldest son’s wedding is fraught with emotion.” Rourke said, looking at his son briefly, before turning his attention back to the guests. “Many of you know, our Rebecca comes from a... _different_ walk of life...” He said, his pointed emphasis hardly escaping notice. Taylor grit his teeth and glared, noticing several of the attendees giving each other uneasy glances. “And yet,” Rourke continued, his beaming grin never faltering as he oozed confidence and sincerity to the gathered guests. “She possesses a purity of spirit, that I can only describe, as _Rourke.”_ He said proudly, looking over at the redhead as she smiled at him shyly. “Please,” Rourke called, looking back to the attendees with his falsely friendly grin, raising his flute of champagne. “Join me! In welcoming Rebecca McKenzie to our family!”

Taylor sighed at the bright smile which bloomed across his friends face, shaking his head at her naive nature. He moved to reach for his glass, but before his hand was even halfway, a huge, red cheeked boor of a man stood up and scoffed. “Different walk of life?” He sneered, shaking his head in disgust as he scowled up at the head table. “Come on!” He spat, grimacing as his eyes shifted over to Rebecca.

“Tetra...” Rourke scolded, glaring hard at the drunken brute, as he scowled back unrepentantly.

“Drop the subtlety, Daddi-o.” The brute snarled, scowling at his father as Taylor blinked in surprise, wondering at the vast difference between Rourke’s two sons. “Just say what it is we’re _all_ thinking.” He demanded, spreading his palms around the tables of uncomfortable looking guests.

“I’m warning you...” Rourke hissed lowly, his warning clear indeed, his fingers turning white where they clutched at his glass so tightly.

“She’s a gold digger!” Tetra roared, his red cheeks only darkening further in his outrage.

Taylor felt himself tense with anger, glancing at Jake when he noticed the man’s hands were clenched tightly at his sides. He bit his lip, looking up at the head table and saw his best friends face drop, his temper flaring at the shame he could practically feel rolling from her. “Hey! Asshole!” Taylor called before he could stop himself, his breath catching as he scowled at the hulking man. “I don’t know who the hell you are, besides a guy who’s clearly hit the bar twenty times too many; but Becca is a better person than you’ll _ever_ be, buddy.” He sneered, ignoring the attendees who reacted with surprise, and more than a little delight at the drama unfolding.

“You’re gonna call me out for drinking?” Tetra scoffed, narrowing his eye at Taylor suspiciously. “How the hell could I _not_ be drinking at this _farce_?!” He demanded, gesturing wickedly towards Rebecca. “Some slut from the wrong side of the tracks, waltzes in here and claims my family name, and I’m supposed to just... what? Welcome her like a brother?”

“Enough, Tetra.” Rourke commanded, scowling at his son furiously.

“Don’t you dare insult Becca.” Taylor sneered, readying himself to rise to his feet. He glanced to his side, noticing Jake’s hands balled tightly in his lap, his jaw grit tight against his own reaction as he glared viciously at the large man.

“ _Rebecca,_ insults me with her _presence._ ” Tetra scoffed, turning towards Taylor fully and moving towards him, his intent clear as he raised a meaty fist.

“Tetra, I said _enough!_ ” Rourke snarled, signalling for a waiter to intercept his drunken son as he staggered towards Taylor, who rose in anticipation; more than willing to introduce his own fist to the mans red nose.

“Hey!” Tetra growled, struggling to free himself of the waiter’s restraining hands. “Get your goddamn hands off me!” He demanded, though Taylor thought it rather fortunate he was too inebriated to put up much more of a genuine fight; allowing them to quickly whisk him from the room.

Rourke shot Taylor an icy glare, before smoothing his expression into a familiar, snobbish smirk, then resuming his previous speech. “Now, let’s return to our dinner, shall we?” He asked, raising his glass as he gestured around the other tables. “I promise, there will be no further interruptions.” He said, snapping his fingers at the wait staff, who immediately bustled into action and began the dinner service.

From across the room, Taylor noticed Rebecca, smiling at him gratefully. “Thanks for that.” Jake murmured from beside him, drawing Taylor’s attention from his sister, as she returned her own to her fiancé.

“Sorry, I just...” Taylor said awkwardly, biting his lip as he ran a hand up his arm and scratched at his elbow, as he lowered his eyes to the table guiltily. “I couldn’t just sit here...” He began, though he trailed off as he heard Jake scoff, peeking up at him shyly.

“Trust me, I hear ya.” Jake sneered, glaring around the various gathered guests and the head table, though his eyes softened briefly when they passed over his sister. “If I’d heard one more word outta that prick’s mouth, they would’ve been scrapin’ him off the floor.” He promised darkly, and Taylor couldn’t help but shiver at the man’s low drawl.

He knew he should feel more discomforted by the twinge of arousal he felt at the other mans obvious temper, but instead he found himself emboldened by it. “Well...” He hummed, clucking his tongue thoughtfully as he felt a grin twitch to his lips. “I would’ve kept my mouth shut, if I knew that was the alternative.” He said wickedly, his smile growing when Jake snorted with surprised laughter.

“Seriously, though...” He drawled, recovering himself with obvious effort and turning towards Taylor with a grateful, lopsided grin. “Thanks.” He said earnestly, his clear eyes lingering on Taylor’s for a heartbeat too long, before they both averted their gazes.

“Uh,” Taylor coughed, pretending not to notice the heat flaring in his cheeks, as he looked back at Rebecca; chatting with her fiancé and his family at the head table. “Is it always like this?” He asked lowly, his brow furrowing as he thought of his friend having to fend off such attacks on her own for so long.

Jake remained silent for a long moment, and Taylor turned towards him, about to repeat his question when he noticed his downcast expression, locked onto the table before him. “I wouldn’t know.” He finally admitted, looking up at the head table as a hateful scowl overtook his handsome features. “This is the first event that the Rourke’s have deigned to invite me to.” He said, barely repressing the sneer in his tone.

Taylor sighed and shook his head, worrying his lip between his teeth as he glanced at his friend. “Becca always had a way of attracting drama, but...” He said, exhaling a long, low breath thoughtfully. “I don’t know.” He finally concluded, spreading his palms as he leaned forward on his elbows and looked over at Jake worriedly. “This seems like too much, even for her.”

Jake breathed deeply, his throat bobbing as he tried to calm himself and find the right words. “Look.” He finally said, looking up at Rebecca longingly. “She’s my little sister, and I want to protect her. But, the truth is...” he paused, tearing his eyes from his sister and turning to Taylor with a reluctant sigh. “Aleister... makes her happy. Happier than I’ve ever seen her.” He said, shaking his head in bemusement.

Taylor frowned, looking back at the centre table, where Rebecca was leaning on Aleister’s shoulder, looking up at him with a smile. “Honestly,” Jake sighed, running a hand through his hair determinedly. “If we can just make it through this wedding... I think she’ll be alright.” He said, nodding his head as if he believed himself, his sandy hair waving gently with the motion. Taylor looked down at his elbows on the table, pretending he believed Jake’s words too. For a moment they remained silent, before the wait staff reached them and began serving them; leaving them to playfully critique the food as they ate.

A few hours later, the dinner was beginning to wind down. Taylor and Jake had finished eating, the pair parting ways in the lobby with a brief handshake which Taylor tried to pretend didn’t leave his hand feeling warm and tingly. He lingered in a lavish parlour, when Rebecca came running over to him. “Hey stranger.” He huffed, as she slammed into his side and held on to him tightly.

“Oh, Taylor...” Rebecca cheered, nuzzling her face into his shoulder as he laughed. “I’m so happy I found you!” She sighed, calming slightly as Taylor returned her fierce embrace.

“How’re you feeling?” He asked, pulling away a long minute later, examining her curiously.

“Excited? Overwhelmed?” She offered first, a huge stretched grin across her face. “So happy I wanna scream and at the same time, so nervous I wanna throw up?” She added quickly, shaking her head in amusement and disbelief.

“So,” Taylor teased, grinning lopsidedly at her giddiness. “Normal... night before your wedding stuff, then?” He asked, laughing quietly to himself.

Rebecca nodded her head eagerly, perking considerably as Taylor’s laughter expanded and grew louder. “Exactly!” She exclaimed cheerfully, pulling him back into a tight hug, as her smile softened. “I know we haven’t talked much the last couple of years, but...” she said lowly, swallowing heavily against the tide of emotion which threatened to overwhelm her. “I think about you all the time, you know?”

Taylor’s heart ached at the confession, his eyes slipping closed as he drew in a deep breath and held Rebecca tightly in his arms. “Me too.” He admitted thickly, peeling his eyes open again as he pulled back to look down at her fondly. “I’m glad we finally have a chance to catch up now, though.”

“Yeah,” Rebecca smiled, nodding her head gently. “I-“ she began, but before she could finish, Sean and Michelle walked over; with a notable distance between them.

“Looks like you two are reconnecting.” Sean said warmly, smiling over at Taylor as he and Rebecca separated, acknowledging the new arrivals.

“Can I just say, I _loved_ your little dinner show with Tetra!” Michelle said breezily, beaming at Taylor as he grimaced at the reminder. “It was like one of those trashy, reality shows! Where they’re always pulling each others hair!” She laughed, shaking her head in amusement and tossing her hair over her shoulder.

“Glad I entertained you.” Taylor said tightly, his arm curling around Rebecca’s shoulders and drawing her to his side protectively.

“I’m just glad _somebody_ said something.” Sean sighed, frowning at Michelle and shaking his head at her forced indifference of him. “Not enough people are willing to put that asshole in his place.” He added, running a hand over his hair distractedly.

Awkward silence hung between them for a moment, before Taylor cleared his throat. “So,” he said, glancing between Sean and Michelle and raising a brow. “You guys are Becca and Aleister’s crew, huh?” He asked curiously.

Michelle and Sean shared an uneasy glance, before quickly looking away from each other. “I suppose.” Michelle said, disdain dripping from her as she examined her nails.

 _With friends like these..._ Taylor thought, shaking his head, before brightening and turning towards Rebecca with a wide grin. “Oh, that reminds me; how was your bachelorette party?” He demanded, reaching for Rebecca’s hand and squeezing it hopefully.

“I...” Rebecca began, hesitating as she bit her lip and averted her grey eyes. “Never had one.” She admitted with a sigh, peeking back at Taylor almost guiltily.

“What?!” Taylor cried, turning towards Michelle with wide eyes. “Michelle, isn’t throwing Becca a party one of your duties?” He demanded, his brow furrowing as he gazed at the blonde. “You know, as her maid of honour?”

“Excuse _you,_ mister attitude.” Michelle scoffed, scowling as she jabbed a perfectly manicured nail into his shoulder. “Bachelorette parties, are _so_ tacky.” She sniffed, peering down her nose at Taylor.

“They don’t have to be.” Taylor defended, though he softened his tone to appease the blonde slightly. “Besides, this is _Becca’s_ wedding, right?” He asked, glancing between Sean and Michelle briefly, before turning back to Rebecca with a smug grin. “And Becca’s always loved a good party.” He said knowingly.

“Uh, ‘love,’ does not begin to _describe_ my feelings about parties.” Rebecca snorted, bumping her hip to Taylor’s playfully. “You know that damn well.” She said, grinning as she lowered her eyes to her arms, which she had folded across her chest.

Silence claimed them for a heartbeat, before Sean cleared his throat quietly. “Well,” he said, swallowing heavily when all eyes turned towards him. “It’s still early... anyone got any plans for tonight?” He asked, raising a brow around the group curiously.

“Just beauty sleep.” Rebecca snorted, rolling her eyes as she hopped up to perch on the edge of a nearby table. She spread her palms, looking around curiously.

“You’re not going to be with your fiancé?” Taylor asked in surprise, raising a dubious brow at his friend.

Rebecca rolled her eyes and snorted, her face falling briefly as she looked away. “Aleister’s family is big on tradition...” She sighed, shaking her head at her soon to be families traditional values. “I’m not supposed to see him again until the wedding day...” She explained, forcing a smile to her face. “Which means my plan for the night, involves a couple glasses of wine to settle my nerves, and a _lot_ of Netflix.”

“Well, that clinhes it.” Sean said firmly, beaming at Rebecca when she blinked in surprise and confusion. “Nothing takes your mind off pre-wedding jitters, like a night on the town.” He said, smirking as he folded his arms over his chest. “Becca, you up for a party?” He asked knowingly.

“Yes! _Yes!_ ” She gasped, squealing excitedly as she bounced on her feet and clapped her hands together. “That sounds amazing!” She sighed, her relief at not having to be alone all but palpable around them. “Fancy cocktails... college stories... dancing and laughing...” She said wistfully, looking over at Taylor excitedly. “Taylor? Are you in? Not to be dramatic but... I totally need this!”

Taylor bit his lip, remembering the times he and Rebecca had partied together fondly. “Go out with you tonight?” He hummed thoughtfully, before snorting and lowering his eyes, shaking his head regretfully. “I’m sorry Becca, but...” he sighed, hesitating momentarily to try and swallow the heavy lump in his throat. “I uh, I think I’m too tired for a Becca party... jetlag, ya know.” He said, clearing his throat as he avoided her eyes. “Plus, I’m uh... I’m on a deadline. For an article.” He admitted reluctantly, finally meeting the redheads grey gaze when she gasped.

“You’re _working?!_ ” She demanded, her wide eyes dancing with hurt. “During my wedding?!” She cried, shaking her head in disbelief as she curled her arms around herself.

“I’m sorry, Becca... I really didn’t have a choice though.” Taylor said, grimacing as he fidgeted awkwardly. “It was the only way my editor would okay this trip...” He explained, his heart aching as Rebecca looked down at her shoes to avoid his gaze.

“Let me guess,” Sean laughed, shaking his head as he smiled over at Taylor, breaking the awkward atmosphere which had begun to form around them. “You pitched a story about ‘the charming rural ports of Baton Rouge’?”

Taylor winced, but smiled sheepishly. “Guilty as charged.” He admitted, running a hand up the back of his neck and scratching the short red hairs. “I... I couldn’t miss this.” He said, holding out his hand to Rebecca hopefully.

Rebecca eyed him reproachfully for a moment, before sighing and reaching for his hand. “Awww...” She groaned, though she smiled sadly at her friend. “But, it won’t be the same without you, Taylor.” She said, shaking her head as Taylor enveloped her in a long and intense hug goodbye. “I guess, we’re both adulting now, huh?”

Taylor nodded slowly, stepping back as Rebecca sighed in resignation. “I guess so.” He agreed quietly, certain he could see tears in her eyes, although they quickly disappeared when she looked around the room quickly.

“And, Jake’s vanished.” She said with a roll of her eyes, turning back to Taylor with a pout. “Typical.” She sighed, shaking her head and spreading her palms. “I guess I’ll just have to party without my bestie _and_ without my brother then.” She sniffed, grabbing Sean in one arm and Michelle in the other. “You two had better loosen up, if we’re going to have any fun at all...” She ordered, as Taylor laughed quietly.

“I’ll do my best, madame.” Sean chuckled, patting Rebecca’s hand gently, where it lay on his muscular arm. Taylor trailed behind the trio as they walked out, watching them head down to Sean’s car, before turning with a sigh and heading back to his bed and breakfast room; thinking of the close relationship he and Rebecca had once shared, only a few short years ago.

The innkeeper, Quinn Kelly, greeted him in the lobby, startling him from his thoughts when she waved at him energetically. “Welcome back, Taylor!” She said, beaming at him warmly. “How was the rehearsal dinner?” She asked, winking at him knowingly, before giggling guiltily.

“It was...” Taylor said, drawing in a deep breath as he lifted his brows on his forehead. “Very elegant.” He drawled slowly, huffing in amusement when Quinn’s giggles turned into full bodied, infectious laughter.

“Got a little drama with your dinner, did you?” She asked, though Taylor could tell she didn’t need to. He wondered vaguely if she’d heard the story from someone, or if she was just that good at knowing. He opened his mouth, about to ask, when she seemed to take pity on him, leaning forward on the counter as she propped her cheek into her palm. “You were a guest of the Rourke’s... With them, there’s bound to have been _some_ drama.” She snorted, before rising in suddenly, her eyes widening in surprise. “Not to mention skeletons, flying out of closets; shrieking their damned skulls off!”

“Uh...” Taylor said, swallowing awkwardly. “Luckily... we managed to avoid those...” He said slowly, eyeing Quinn uncertainly.

“For now...” Quinn said lowly, narrowing her eyes suspiciously as she peered out of the bed and breakfast entrance, before she began to cackle loudly. “Well!” She said cheerfully, wiping her eyes with her fingers. “Good night then, Taylor. Tell your friend, Becca to watch out for the bones!” She snickered, before disappearing with a toss of her long red curls.

 _Okay, well, that was..._ Taylor thought, staring after the redhead for a moment. _Beyond weird._ He decided, shaking his head as he trotted upstairs and found his room, spending a couple hours writing up his impressions of Baton Rouge, before drifting off to sleep at his table.

Later that night, Taylor was awoken by someone pounding on the front door to the bed and breakfast. “Huh?” He gasped, pulling a page free of his cheek and groaning at the ink stain he knew he’d have. He frowned, rising from his chair and moving over to his window, peering down to see Rebecca standing on the front step. “Holy shit-“ Taylor choked, darting away from the window to his door and tearing it open, hurrying down to let her in and dragging her up to his room quickly.

“Oh, look at all the doilies!” Rebecca gasped, smiling brilliantly as she wobbled over to the table and picked one up from beneath the centre display. “I love doilies!” She giggled, setting it atop her head like a hat and twirling around happily, as Taylor peeked down the hallway before closing his door. He turned back to Rebecca as she stumbled, the doily falling from her head and drifting slowly to the floor.

“Becca, you’re _drunk!_ ” Taylor scolded, though his lips twitched with amusement as he approached the redhead. He shook his head and laid his hand on her shoulder, steadying her as she wobbled precariously on her feet.

“I stand...” Rebecca began, her grey eyes dancing with mirth as she braced her hands on Taylor’s elbows. “J’accused.” She snickered, barely holding in a laugh.

“Becca...” Taylor sighed, running his eyes over her fondly. “Heh, it’s just like old times.” He teased, walking her to the bed and sitting her down on the side, moving to his bathroom to fill a small glass with some water from the tap.

“Taylor..?” Rebecca called uncertainly, her voice small as Taylor peeked his head out the bathroom, forgoing the water and moving to her side, when he caught the strange expression on her face. “Do you... ever wish we could just time travel back there?” She asked, biting her lip as she turned wide, grey eyes toward him.

Taylor sucked in a deep breath, his eyes watching Rebecca as he nodded slowly. “Sometimes.” He admitted quietly, a small smile curling his lips. “We did have a lot of fun, didn’t we?” He huffed fondly, as Rebecca sniffed and chuckled sadly.

“Those were the best years of my life.” She said, her melancholy clear in her tone. “Being in training for the force, the discipline, the fun around it all...” She sighed, leaning back on her palms as her brow furrowed. “I wish I could just time travel back there; and do everything different.” She said, her lip trembling briefly, before she grit her jaw together tightly.

“Becca?” Taylor pressed gently, his hand hesitantly reaching for her cheek and encouraging her to look at him, his eyes searching her grey gaze. “Is something wrong?” He asked quietly, his brow furrowing at the pained expression his friend wore.

Rebecca’s lip trembled again, before she broke free of Taylor’s gentle hold, clearing her throat and pasting an unconvincing smile to her lips. “You should move here, Taylor.” She said with false cheer, sniffing as she dabbed beneath her eyes with her wrists. “There’s a newspaper here you could write for... and _I’d_ be here, it would be just like at Hartfeld!” She explained in a rush, sucking in a deep breath to continue, when Taylor held up his hands; his eyes wide in surprise.

“Whoa... slow your roll there, Becca-bear.” He choked, blinking as he tried to fathom what could be bothering his friend that she act so strangely. He frowned, running his eyes over her worriedly, though he was pleased to note she wasn’t hurt that he could see.

“Sorry...” Rebecca sighed, raising her palms to cup her forehead. “Am I being clingy?” She asked, looking up at Taylor with a watery gaze which made his heart weep. “I always get so clingy when I’m drunk...” She whined self depreciatively, a pathetic pout twisting her lips.

“Oh, believe me,” Taylor said lightly, smiling as he nudged his best friend gently in the hopes of raising her sunken spirits. “I remember.” He drawled pointedly, relieved when Rebecca chuckled at the fond jibe, though her aura remained melancholy around her.

“It’s just... you know,” Rebecca said awkwardly, nudging Taylor’s arm in retaliation as she glanced away. Her fingers teased at the hem of her blouse, twisting and untwisting the fabric relentlessly, until Taylor finally pried them away and squeezed in gentle encouragement. “... I’m so lonely out here.” She finally sighed, looking back at Taylor with a hopeless expression.

“Really?” He asked, his brows rising in surprise as he thought back to the rehearsal dinner, to Jake’s defensive and obviously adoring behaviour. “What about your family?” He asked, hoping his curiosity about the other man was well masked by his air of nonchalance.

“You know how it is.” Rebecca said quietly, her lips twisting into a pained grimace as she looked down at their laced fingers. “My mom’s out of town, and my dad... well,” she sighed, tilting her head back to look at the ceiling briefly, before turning to look out the window. “I don’t talk to my dad.”

Taylor tried to bite his tongue, nodding his head in understanding. He shifted his weight, biting his lip as Rebecca studied his curtains without really seeming to see them. “What about your brother?” He finally blurted, his ears burning with embarrassment for his obvious eagerness.

Rebecca smiled, turning back to Taylor with such an affectionate smile that Taylor couldn’t help but grin despite his lingering embarrassment. “I love Jake, and we still get beers sometimes.” She said fondly, though her smile slowly faded, replaced by a frown as she turned her face down to their laps. “But... it’s just hard, with me marrying Aleister.” She said, her brow creasing further as she struggled to find the words. “There’s a... distance, between us.” She said hesitantly, testing the word as she looked up at Taylor uncertainly. “I don’t know. I can’t explain it.” She whispered in clear frustration. “And Aleister’s _family..._ they’re like ice, Taylor.” She went on, seemingly unable to stop the flow of fears and doubts in her heart, now she’d begun to voice them. “I can tell they don’t want me here.”

Taylor waited patiently for her to finish, gently stroking and squeezing her fingers in encouragement and reassurance. “What about Aleister, though?” He asked softly, frowning and trying to catch her eyes as they immediately flitted away from him at the question.

“I love Aleister.” She replied immediately, though her eyes never rose from the floor. “He’s a good guy, not like the rest.” She insisted, swallowing heavily as her lips trembled and pinched together. “But...” She choked, gasping a deep breath as she was momentarily overwhelmed by her emotions. “But...” She tried again, before shaking her head and shivering as she fought back tears.

Taylor’s heart ached, sensing that his best friend was struggling; and likely had been for some time. He could tell she was holding something back, something which was eating her alive from the inside out. “What is it, Becca?” He urged softly, squeezing her fingers as he drew her into his side and held her close, his cheek resting against the top of her head.

“He’s...” Rebecca hiccupped, sniffing loudly as she choked back the apparent tide of grief determinedly. “I think he’s...” She tried again, gripping Taylor’s fingers so tightly that he winced in surprise. She turned her face up to Taylor’s, her eyes wide and shimmering with unshed tears. Taylor was able to see the words hovering on her lips, however at that moment; the door behind him flew open, causing them both to duck and flinch at the loud sound.

Aleister stood in the doorway, his pale face pinched as he caught sight of Rebecca, huddled in Taylor’s arms. His jaw clicked, his fury evident in his stiff posture and the furious scowl which rapidly formed on his face. “Rebecca!” He hissed accusingly, as Rebecca blinked at him mutely, still stunned from his sudden appearance. “What on earth are you doing out so late?” He demanded, as he folded his arms over his chest expectantly. “I heard you were drinking again; and on the night before our wedding, no less.” He sneered, peering down his nose at her as his eyes glimmered with unspoken fury. “Do you have any idea, how this makes me look?”

“Aleister?!” Rebecca gasped, seeming to suddenly realise her fiancé was stood before her, while she was huddled in another man’s arms. “Hi, sweetie!” She said quickly, forcing an unconvincing smile to her face as she looked up at her white haired husband to be. “I just... uh,” she stammered, clearing her throat as she tugged her fingers guiltily from Taylor’s. “Taylor and I just wanted to-“

“Let me complete this for you.” Aleister drawled, sighing as he shook his head and looked down his nose at Rebecca dispassionately. “You saw no problem whatsoever, with turning up to your own wedding hung over.” He said, snorting in disgust as he looked away. “Classy.”

Taylor pushed to his feet, his hands rising to Aleister’s chest and shoving him a surprised half step backwards. “Hey, _asshole_.” He sneered, smirking at the furious flush which coloured the otherwise pale man’s cheeks. “Back the hell off, okay? She’s been blowing off some steam, something people are _supposed to do_ before they sign themselves to another person; for the rest of their lives!” He huffed, scowling as he tried to step between Aleister and Rebecca.

“Stay out of this, _Taylor._ ” Aleister scoffed, rolling his eyes as he easily moved around him. “It’s really, none of your concern.” He sneered drolly, grabbing Rebecca by the arm and dragging her away.

“Aleister, wait!” Taylor called urgently, his face falling as they disappeared out the door despite his pleas for them to remain. “Well...” He sighed, shaking his head distractedly. “That was... disconcerting.” He frowned upon feeling something in his hand. _The one Rebecca grabbed._ He thought distantly, realising he’d been too stunned by Aleister’s sudden appearance to realise before, as he slowly turned his hand over and looked down. “A note!” He said abruptly, his brows rising in sudden realisation.

Taylor slowly flattened the paper out, frowning as he made out the rough scrawl of Rebecca’s drunken and hasty writing. “Ulysses?” He voiced aloud, turning the paper over to see there wasn’t something else he’d missed. _What the hell is that supposed to mean..?_ He wondered, tapping the note idly as he tried to fathom out whatever meaning Rebecca’s note was supposed to carry. Finally he sighed, giving up on determining the Rebecca’s note as he pinned it to a small corkboard above his dresser. “What the hell is going on around here..?” He wondered aloud, as he walked over to his door, peering down the hall hopefully; though he knew Rebecca and Aleister were both long gone. “Urgh...” He huffed, closing his door quietly and heading back to his bedroom, flopping down onto the mattress in exhaustion. “Women.”

Taylor woke the next morning still fully dressed, sprawled over his covers and drooling over his sheets. “Oh my god... gross!” He complained, jerking himself upright and grimacing as he wiped his cheek in disgust. He looked around to see it was a beautiful, sunny day. _Hmm... I wonder if the Rourke’s special ordered this weather._ He wondered, filled with a sudden energy at the sight of such a glorious morning for his best friend’s wedding. He sprang from the bed, rushing for the fastest shower of his life, before throwing on a basic shirt and trouser combo; before rushing from his room. He was just hurrying out the lobby, when Quinn stopped him.

“I hope you’re not thinking of heading to the wedding in _that._ ” She demanded, raising a brow as she ran her eyes over him critically.

“Um...” Taylor blinked, looking down at himself with a curious frown. “Is there... something wrong with it?” He asked uncertainly, glancing back up at Quinn. “The only rule I know is not to upstage the bride.” He huffed, grinning fondly as Quinn rolled her eyes at him.

“It’s just...” She began, resting her chin in her palm atop the front desk. “This wedding is Baton Rouge’s social event of the year...” She explained, dragging her finger through the non existent dust. “You’ll want to look good to fit in with that crowd.” She said leadingly, biting her lip, before bouncing on the balls of her feet and leaning over the desk with a bright grin. “Especially, if you want to impress that _special someone!_ ” She cheered, as Taylor blinked uncomprehendingly.

“What are you...” He asked, his brows raising in surprise and disbelief. “What?!” He demanded, shaking his head to clear the shock from his system. “I’ve been in town literally, overnight. What someone special could there-“ he began, trailing off as a telling blush coloured his cheeks.

“Uh huh.” Quinn hummed smugly, holding her hands out to Taylor eagerly. “Now, wait here... I have _just_ the thing!” She said, darting into her back room as Taylor frowned and peered after her, before jerking backwards as she reappeared with a flourish; producing an outfit on a hangar and thrusting it into his hands. “Here!” She said, beaming at Taylor proudly. “If you wear this, I _guarantee_ you’ll catch the eye of everyone there!”

“I...” Taylor began, frowning as he looked down at the dark material and bit his lip, reluctantly in awe of the soft texture of it. “Well, I mean... I, uh, I could just... try it on, I guess. Seems a shame _not_ to, now you went and got it and all...” He babbled, ignoring Quinn’s smug and knowing smirk as he raced back to his room to change. He laid the suit over his bed, marvelling at the soft dark grey material, crisp black shirt and black tie. Taylor bit his lip, hesitating for a heartbeat to consider, before stripping quickly and redressing himself in the newly offered suit. “There are absolutely _no_ untoward reasons for my wearing this. Nope. Definitely not hoping to get laid...” He muttered to himself, turning to look at himself in the mirror as he finished tugging his shirt cuff through his jacket sleeve. “Oh... wow.” He said, swallowing thickly as he ran his eyes over himself. “Well, I mean... It’d be rude not to wear it now...”

Taylor hesitated another heartbeat, bouncing on the balls of his feet, before whirling out through his door and hurrying down the stairs, pausing to catch his breath and smooth down his jacket, before strolling into the lobby with feigned nonchalance. “ _Ooooooh_!” Quinn squealed happily, clapping her hands together as she stared at him with wide eyes. “You look so handsome!” She gushed, giggling as she winked at him playfully. “ _I’d_ certainly ask you to dance.” She said, leaning her chin into her palm atop the counter. “Enjoy! Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do...”

“Something tells me that won’t be a problem.” Taylor mumbled, quickly clearing his throat at Quinn’s knowing grin and the wave of her brows. “Thankyou... miss Kelly, I really apprecia-“

“Uh, I don’t recall giving you permission to ‘miss Kelly’ me, buddy.” Quinn pouted, scowling over at Taylor disapprovingly, before giggling deviously and winking at him again. “Enjoy the wedding, honey.” She said, waving a hand as she sauntered to the back curtain. “I’m sure it will be a _delight._ ” She said teasingly, as Taylor frowned and turned to walk out the door.

“Crazy dame...” He muttered, shaking his head and heading out to grab the last taxi, riding to Rourke Manor. “Okay... suave, casual, smooth. I can do this.” He murmured, clambering out the taxi and entering the hall, swallowing heavily as he looked around at the grandiose building once again; now decked out for the upcoming ceremony. “Oh... I so don’t got this.” He sighed, gazing at the decorations with a strange sense of regret and longing, though his melancholy was disturbed by the appearance of an usher; who approached to ask where he would like to sit.

Taylor blinked, looking around the room to see an empty seat beside Sean, the handsome young lawyer wearing a smart tux happening to notice Taylor’s gaze and smiling warmly in greeting. Taylor waved awkwardly, his gaze sliding away to another empty seat; next to Jake. His lips parted as he looked him over, eyeing the white shirt with dark jacket and trousers, combined with a striking red tie. His hair had been swept back almost elegantly. “I uh, I think I’ll just... see if he minds-“ Taylor began to say to the usher, coughing as the usher gestured him forward without another word and moved on to the next arrival behind him.

Taylor’s fingers tapped at his jacket pocket awkwardly, his heart seeming to swell and block his throat as he made his way across the room to Jake, the other man looking over with a smug grin. “Wow. Just _wow_.” Jake said, running his eyes over Taylor appreciatively.

“I take it you like my look?” Taylor asked, holding out his arms and twirling for the other man playfully. He grinned lopsidedly as Jake sucked in a deep breath and smirked at him, shaking his head as his cheeks darkened slightly; drawing Taylor’s attention to the fact that he had in fact shaved.

“Let’s just say...” Jake said, waving his hand to the empty chair beside him, as he leaned his elbows on the table before him, his head turned so he could watch Taylor sit down. “Ain’t every day I get to sit next to the hottest guy in the room.” He said lowly, his piercing cerulean eyes meeting Taylor’s as he felt his own cheeks begin to stain with warmth.

“Well, you should start sitting next to a mirror then.” Taylor huffed, laughing when Jake hung his head and rolled his eyes at him though his grin was still visible as he chuckled quietly. “Oh come on, _you know_ you look pretty amazing yourself.” He said knowingly, nudging Jake’s arm with his elbow. “I’ll be honest...” he added, biting his lip briefly as he flicked his eyes over Rebecca’s brother thoughtfully. “I uh, I didn’t really see you as the suit type.”

“I ain’t.” Jake scoffed, looking up at Taylor with amusement, though he shook his head with exasperation. “But,” he sighed, spreading his palms atop the table and leaning closer to Taylor conspiratorially. “Also ain’t every day you get to watch your little sister gettin’ hitched.” He said, the amusement fading from his clear eyes as he lowered them to the table top.

Taylor frowned, glancing around the room to make sure nobody had noticed their drop in mood. “So, uh...” he coughed, forcing a bright smile to his face as he discreetly nudged Jake’s arm again, leaving his arm to rest upon the table beside the other mans. “You ready for it?”

“Pfft, not like I have a choice.” Jake huffed, glancing at their barely touching arms, before looking up at Taylor fully. “But, I’m here. Gotta count for somethin’, right?” He asked, his brow creased uncertainly.

Taylor smiled, leaning closer to Jake and moving to pat his arm reassuringly. “I think, to Rebecca...” he said, cocking his head and nudging Jake’s arm playfully, hoping his attempts would cheer the other man. “I think that counts for a lot.” He said, winking conspiratorially as he gestured discreetly to the rest of the room. “Fuck all these other tight asses.” He snickered, as Jake laughed and shook his head, his expression clearing of his doubts and melancholy.

“Nah, think I’m good on that front.” He huffed, his eyes drifting over the patiently waiting crowd, before looking back at Taylor with a wry grin. “Think-“ his next words however trailed off as the officiate and Aleister walked to the alter; signalling the start of the ceremony. “Least, he’s smilin’ I guess...” he muttered, sighing as Aleister smiled politely at the crowd of guests.

Taylor and Jake joined the other attendees, all turning their chairs to watch the bride walk down the aisle; only to find the doorway empty. “Uh...” Taylor frowned, glancing around as people slowly began to talk quietly, whispered questions fluttering through the crowds around them.

Taylor swallowed thickly as everyone waited expectantly, exchanging a brief glance with Jake, before looking back to the doorway; not wanting to miss the brides no doubt breath taking entrance. He sank lower in his chair as they continued to wait, leaning back as he worried his nail, his toes tapping against the table leg as they were forced to wait even longer. He glanced at the alter, noticing the Rourke’s looking at each other uneasily. He bit his lip, watching Aleister’s face fall slowly, while his father and brother both seemed to grow steadily more irritated.

“Somethin’s wrong...” Jake said firmly, shaking his head as he turned to meet Taylor’s worried gaze, his piercing eyes clouded by grief and concern. “Where the hell is Becca?” He demanded in a hoarse whisper, his hands clenching tightly at the table cloth before him.

Taylor shook his head, swallowing heavily as he slowly looked around the room. “I...” he began, sucking in a deep breath as he turned towards Jake. “I don’t know.” He said in a rush, guilt gnawing at his heart when Jake’s expression twisted with worry, a sinking sensation beginning to spread through his gut.

Another minute passed, followed by another; each one longer and more excruciating than the last. Taylor’s attention drifted between the door and Jake, as he watched Rebecca’s brother fidget worriedly. He licked his lips as he tentatively reached over, prising the other man’s hand from the table cloth and patting it with awkward gentility, as Jake glanced over with obvious gratitude.

The guests began to shuffle around in their chairs, as Taylor glanced around. “I... should go check on her.” He said decisively, pushing to his feet as his hand pulled free of Jake’s. “Make sure she’s okay.” He said, smoothing down his jacket lapels as his heart hammered nervously in his chest.

“Good call.” Jake agreed instantly, nodding with clear relief as Taylor quickly moved away, heading to the dressing room where he knew Rebecca was supposed to be, the sinking feeling in his gut only growing stronger with every step he took.

Taylor frowned as he tugged at the handle, finding the door to be locked. “Becca?” He called, yanking harder at the door and banging his free hand against the wooden surface. “ _Becca?!”_ He demanded worriedly, jerking the door hard and forcing it open with his shoulder. “What the-?” He breathed, his eyes wide as he peered around the obviously empty room. “... Becca..?” He called tentatively, swallowing heavily when he found no sign of her. “Oh god...” he breathed, turning when he heard footsteps behind him, his heart aching to see Jake stood at the doorway in shock. “She’s _gone_.”


End file.
